Secret Fantasy
by SamanthaFeng
Summary: "So, what will be your storyline?" She asked. Spoilers 2x21, "Darkness and Light".


A/N: Just a small piece based on 2x21 promo. Sorry for all the mistakes, 'cause my mother language is actually Chinese.

Declaimer: Nothing is mine, except the mistakes.

...

"So, what will be your storyline?" After a few drinks, she asked.

Leaning on the couch comfortably, he studied her face, not sure of what he just heard.

She gave him a mischievous smile."A threesome?"

A second time in the day, the way of her saying "threesome" made his heart skip a beat.

He glanced at her, only finding her grin back. Ok, maybe she did that on purpose.

"Nah nah, that's your fantasy, not mine."He shook his head with amusement.

She chuckled, which made him smile too. "Then what's yours?"

"Oh, you never want to know."

"Try me." She braced her arm on the back of the couch, and leaned her head against the right hand, with a glass of wine in the left.

He wasn't sure if it's the wine made her somehow different. His breath hitched at the way she peering at him, her eyes sparkling. He wanted to look away, but he simply couldn't.

"It should be in my office."He stated," In the midnight, of course."

"We, "He weighed the words for a bit, "the actress and I were working on a case. We could share a few drinks, or, maybe argue about the case."

He winked."The angry sex is always good, you know."

She laughed, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

That's exactly where they were. In his office, midnight, sharing a few drinks. She knew she was playing a dangerous game here, but she couldn't care less. She enjoyed the character she played so much that she didn't want to let the day ended just then. She hadn't felt such a refreshing and flirty sensation in a long time.

"Then we kissed." He emphasized the word deliberately.

The memory of their kiss that afternoon was still vivid. When he initiated it, he had meant to keep it casual and innocent. He had tried to think of harmless things, instead of focusing on her soft lips (oh so soft) and warm breaths, until she cupped his cheek and deepend the kiss. Then his brain had gone completely blank.

He closed his eyes briefly when he remembered the feeling of her lips, and her nipping his lower lip gently.

She swallowed. From the darkening of his pupils, she knew what he was thinking, because that was what she was thinking too.

He threw his arm across the back of the couch, with his hand barely touch her shoulder.

"It should be tender and soft at first. And in my storyline, she should be the one to deepen the kiss." Just like before.

Then his tongue would sweep her lower lip, begging for the entrance. Just like before.

Then she would complied, let her tongue dancing with his. Just like before.

Then she would moan softly, and he would pin her between himself and whatever there is. Just like what he was about to do before she broke away.

He peered at her, bared his thoughts, letting her read him.

"Then I would lift her on the desk."He eyes were clouded, the desire there made her trembling inside.

"Your desk?" She pointed to his desk in her left. Her mouth was so dry that she fingered if she didn't find something to say, she would lost her voice permanently.

"Yeah, that one." He nodded slightly.

She knew they were toeing the line by doing this. But then she realised that now it became his game, and she had nowhere to escape.

"Then she might ask me to stop. " He said huskily." But I wouldn't."

Not until he traced kisses along her earlobe, her neck, her collarbone. Her skin warmed like the air in the summer night.

Not until her breathed heavy and rapidly.

Not until he striped her clothes, and caressed her full breasts and inner thighs.

Not until she shuddered under his touch.

Not until she threw back her head when he finally rubbed her already moist somewhere.

Not until she cried out and breathed his name.

Not until...

His chest tightened with anticipation when she leaned upon it unconsciously, only centimetres away. He never saw her like this before, with her pupils wide and her lips red. So tempting, like an invitation for him to taste, for him to continue what they left that afternoon.

He was about to close their distance when he finally decided against it, with regret.

She saw the look changed in his eyes, but she was to cloudy-minded to know why.

He moved away from her slightly, sipped his wine, and then said in a nonchalant tone. "Then when I was about to position myself in, you know, somewhere, I looked down, and I saw Loker's face. Then I woke up, thank god."

she looked bewildered, then realisation hit her seconds later. The look in her face made him nearly spill his wine.

"Cal!" Smacking on his chest, she couldn't help laughing too.

"What?" He answered as innocent as he can.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Half of her was glad that they were slipping back into their usual self now.

"Absolutely. It's a brilliant ending. Could be a masterpiece."

"Yeah, maybe I should share that with Loker tomorrow."

"Hey, have some humour, love." He protested.

"You're impossible." Shaking her head, she got up to leave.

"You know, love." He grabbed her hand, leaned and whispered, "Except the Loker part, this, has always been one of my secret fantasy."


End file.
